1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end-of-scan reporting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that reports the completion of a scanning session to a user through computer peripheral components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to progress in multi-media technologies, advanced image processing techniques have lead to the development of many peripheral image processors. A scanner is one of the imaging processors that have recently become an indispensable piece of equipment. Developed from earlier versions of the black-and-white palm top scanner, full color high-resolution scanners capable of producing fine real images are widespread nowadays.
Currently, most scanners in the market have a user interface capable of reporting to the user as soon as a scanning session is complete so that the user can plan the next task. In general, when a picture or document is being scanned, a user must watch for the end of the scanning session. As soon as a scanning session is complete, a scan completion icon appears on a computer screen through the user interface. Next, the user has to replace the page with a new one and then watch the computer screen again to find out when the scanning session ends. This type of operation is likely to prevent the user from performing other tasks. Alternatively, if the user spends time doing other asks, the user may miss the end of session notice displayed on the computer screen and leave the scanner in an idle state. Hence, the current method of operating the scanner is quite inconvenient.
Some higher-grade scanners now include an automatic document feeder (ADF) so that the user can put a number of pages into a tray and extend each scanning session. At the end of the multi-paper scanning session, an end-of-scanning icon is similarly displayed on the computer screen through the user interface so that the user is notified. However, if the user is occupied with some other tasks at that time, the end-of-scan notice may be missed. Hence, the scanner will still be left in an idle state for quite some time.